Lily's fate and life
by bestoftheworst
Summary: A Lily/James story involving Voldemort. I am revising existing chapters and adding new ones. Thanks for all the feedback :)
1. the begining

**(a/n: Disclaimer I own nothing of Harry potter series it all belongs to J.K. rowling.)**

she never smiled.

No one expected her to, it was common for her not to have even a smirk on her face. She only smiled when flying through the air on a swing, she dreams that one day she can fly away from this terrible place. She was currently at her house, she never called it a home because of the saying 'home is were the heart is,'.

She had no home the house were she stayed was an empty house full of empty and souless people and meanigless things.

She never laughed, well she did laugh but it was fake and meaningless, she never truly laughed. Unless she reads something funny in a book. She never really felt anything, she loved no one and no one loved her. First of all, her name Roselina Helena Riddle/Evans, her parents are Stephan Robert Evans and her mother Petunia Patricia Andricks/Evans, she is a eleven year old little girl with no home or family. Her real parents were Amber Isano Andricks/Riddle and her father was Thomas Marvolo Riddle, they died in a car crash when she was only three months old. She got stuck with her mother's sister and her husband, also their bratty child named also Petunia Patina Evans.

She lived in outscirts of London, but she longed to be in London were her real family was. She was the smartest child her age and up, all she did was read all day and night. She never slept she had a special diasese that makes it were she never slept, but was never tired. she never talked, butt had perfect grammar and talking.

she was brilliant, no one could deny it. But, they treated her like crap, she always wonders why. She has a sister, somewhere, a twin that died with her parents. she never told any one, but the twin that died was actully Roselina Helena Riddle/Evans, her real name was Liliana Helena Riddle/Evans. She doesn't know anything about her parents except that her mother and father were wizards, well her mother was a muggle-born and her father is a half-blood. She recieved a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, telling her that she was a witch and about her parents, and all the things she'll need to buy. Petunia was jealous of her and yelled at her parents to get her into Hogwarts, too.

Rose (Lily) learnt that her mother was murdered along with her twin and that her father went missin after that. She decided that she was gonna drop the act and be herself and have everyone call her Lily now. Lily was beatiful for age, soon to be even more beatiful though she didn't know this, she had emerald green eyes, rose red hair, and golden freckles spread across her cheeks and nose, full pinkish-red lips, and straight white teeth. she had a slim body, dainty feet and hands but, she had lots muscles for her age and for a girl, enen though all she did was read. She could speak to animals, snakes mostly, and when she glared at someone they could here all the wrong doings in their life, everyone they hurt, She belivied she got these things from her father seenig that he was the one that was related to wizards.


	2. Diagon alley and King's cross station

She just arrived at the Leaky Couldron. She asked how to get to Diagon Alley, a man in acloak crouched down next to her and said "All you do is tap these bricks,". Then he lead her through the back door and tapped three bricks with his wand, "I will help you get all your things for Hogwarts. First let's go to Gringotts Wizard bank,". He went up to the high marble counter, with his face hidden, handed a key to a funny looking small man, she asumed it was a creature mabye a goblin.

He took Lily's hand and lead her to a cart with the goblin.

"who are you, sir,". she said politley.

"You need not to know. Let's just say that I was close to your Father." He replied.

Five minutes later they arrived at vault three hundred and twenty-four, the goblin went over and opened the vault door to reveal mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins. She went and grabbed fifty gold coins, twenty-three silver ones, and fifteen bronze ones.

"will this be enough for everything?" She asked the man with no name.

He nodded his head, apon doing so she saw his face for the third time and gasped. His eyes were an exact copy of her's, but had a reddish tint around the emerald green. He also a slits for a nose, and pale pink and thin lips. she didn't say anything about it thought.

She went with him, his cloak covered his face still, and bought all her supplies. She also bought an owl to send letters to the man with no name he was nice and kind to her. He held her hand althrough out the day and helped carry the supples she bought.

When her aunt came to pick her up she said goodbye to him, about to get in the car he watched her lean out the window and speak to him.

"May I send you owls during my seven years at Hogwarts."she said

He nodded and replied

"You may call me Marvolo,". she accepted and said goodbye again waving at him.

Later, that night after dinner she went and got ready for bed, while laying in the dark on her bed she faintly found something familliar about the name Marvolo. Also, she remembered seeing his eyes, _**her**_ eyes, and she might of been mistaken rembering the loving glow as he looked at her.

**At King Cross Station, September 11**

Her aunt just dropped her off, it was currently 10:30. When she got ther she saw Marvolo standing by platform ten, she stopped the trolley in front of him and ran to hug him. He hugged her back then took her trolley and her hand and lead into the wall of platform ten. There was a big train with bright yellow words that said 'Hogwart's Express'. he helped her pot her things and owl in to an empty compartment then he turned and hugged her.

"Feel free to owl me whenevr you want, she'll find me'' he then stepped off the train and and watched and waved as it left the station.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Hogwarts

Not five minutes later did someone knock on the door of her compartment. She told them to come in.

The first boy had round glasses and hazel eyes, and wild black hair. The second boy had shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

A third boy with sandy hair, brown eyes and scars on his face and hands stood behind them.

"can we sit here all the other compartments are full,'' said the first boy, the one with glasses.

she smirked and said '' Can you?" the third one with scars piped in "May we?'' she nodded.

they introduced themselfs the first one was James Harold Potter, the second one Sirius Andrew Black, And the last one was Remus J. Lupin.

"I'm Lillian Helana Riddle/Evans.". she replied. Sirius and James looked confused, she asked them what was wrong then James replied with

"The last name Riddle is familliar. Wasn't your mother and father Amber Riddle and Tom Riddle Jr. and your sister Roselina Riddle?"

Lily nodded and looked kind of sad as he said that.'' I'm the last Riddle left. My grandfather died about fifteen years before I was born along with his parents and my Mum's whole family. Then my Mum and twin were mudered the night I was at the hospital, I had a small cough, then my Dad went missing the next morning was only three moths old then." She rambled on.

Before anyone could respond a sharp and loud tapping sound caught lily's attention. It was a barn owl and it had a letter from Marvolo for her.

It read:

Dearest Lillian,

Please owl me when you get there. Please stay safe.

Marvolo

she folded the letter up and put it in her pocket. 15 minutes later thay arrived at the Hogsmead station a loud voice yelled

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way!" he then lead the first years to about thirty boats, Lily walked up to hima nd asked if she could ride with him

"Couse yer can!" they then all got into about and where at hogwarts in about half an hour. A lady with strict set in her mouth lead htem up to the castle. and into a big room filled with a students at four diffrent tables. Lily then noticed the hat and stool in her arms she then set them down to introduce her self as Professer Mcgongall**(dont know how to spell it) **and then started to call names to get sorted about fifteen minutes in though she got to lily ''Riddle/Evans, Lillian"

All the teachers stared at her with a sort of sad feeling. she walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat started to talk in her head 'hmmm. you have courage and loyalty, but you also have a studius fever and a desire to prove yourself. tricky tricky indeed. well better be...'"GRYFNDOR" lily stood up and proceeded to the Gryfndor table everyone clapped for her.

After the feast Dumbledore called her up to his office.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. seventh year

"what is it, professer?" Lily asked, he looked at her and said

"lily there is a powerful dark wizard out in the wizarding and muggle world. everyone calls him lord voldemort, he is the one who killed all of your family. Also his name, his real name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle, he is your father who went missing. And he is the one you call Marvolo. He is the one who made you a parselmouth and a fury, you shuld know what I'm talking about." After he said all of this a stared at him.

"you will be escorted to your own dorm, behind the painting of a lily ironic enough. You will also have your own lessons alone with the teachers, for the lessons everyone else will be recieving are to easy for you." Sure enough prof. flitwick lead lily to the portriat and told her the password, and said goodnight to her.

**Lily's Seventh Year**

Lily walked on to the train, and waved goodbye to her father Tom. After her first night she told him what Dumbledore said, and he told her that her mother didn't like lily all that much, that her mother pefered her twin to her, and how she tried to hurt her and how he had to hide after killing them. He said that he was very sad to have to leave her with the muggles and hide for a very long time. They grew very close over hte last six years lily stayed with him during summer, but stayed in school for christmas and such.

She was the best student out of her school for a very long time. No one knew her of couse and she liked it that way. she went into a empty compartment she had just visited the prefects compartment because she was head girl along with a james potter the school's biggest player except for of couse sirius black his best friend. James potter, or potter a s she reffered to him, was part of the marauders a group of four pranksters including Remus, peter petigrew, and black along with potter.

She knew that remus was a werewolf, she told him that she knew since the first month of the first year, and that the rest were illegal animargus, james a stag, black a shaggy black dog and pettigrew a fat rat. She her self was an animargus she had been since second year she had learnt how to transform into a doe, to her dismay when she learnt james animal, and used to hang out with remus before the rest of them.

she got up and got a book out of her trunk she heard a knock on the door apparently the marudarers wanted to sit with her today. she hid her grimace.


End file.
